


Sound in Electric Body

by cootpancake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, M/M, Post DRV3 Ending, Post-Canon, Reunions, Robot Feels, Sad Shuichi Hours, Spoilers for DRV3 I guess, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootpancake/pseuds/cootpancake
Summary: A lot has happened since Shuichi went back to the real world, uncertainty and fear followed him. Losing Kiibo was heart wrenching but he needed to live on for the both of them.But there are still people out in the world who exist to give him hope, and maybe even give him a laptop. Even if Kiibo couldn't hold him with his hands, he could still hold him with his heart.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Sound in Electric Body

**Author's Note:**

> Hello children you don't know me but this is my first danganronpa fic so go easy on me! I'm not too confident in some parts but I just wanted to get it out there and get into another fandom. I'm working on a few other fics for the fandom so if this goes well I might share them around <3
> 
> [My Twitter Account!](https://twitter.com/cootpancake) I was hoping to meet sum other ppl y'know? I'm easing my way into the fandom and meeting some new danganronpa people would be cool. (You will find a lot of Paladins content dw about it too much)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it mwah

Shuichi dragged himself down the stairs of the relief centre, his steps unusually heavily after having dragged himself out of bed. An unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar place.

After his, Himiko and Maki’s escape from the Danganronpa world, he had no drive to do anything anymore. The world was in uproar with these seemingly fictional people being so much more real than they believed. Even with the world standing on their side, Shuichi still felt lonely.

A relief centre had offered to take them, sure everyone could help them from afar, from where do they go from where they are now? They don’t recognise the faces that used to be their friends, they don’t recognise the people that used to be their families, thrust into an unfamiliar world with unfamiliar circumstances.

Stepping out into the lobby, still in his sleepwear, not bothered to change his clothes. Maki and Himiko were already waiting for him, having been called down by an unknown person to speak to the three of them. A strange woman in a fitted suit waited for them, large case on the floor next to her feet.

“Good, now that you’re here I can speak to you three about something important. I’m a professor from the State University of Technology and Robotics.” She reached out a gestured hand and Shuichi tentatively grasped it and shook.

“It’s good to meet you…” Shuichi kept his voice low, he wasn’t ready to talk to anyone of importance yet, many investigators and reporters had already tried to get answers out of him but his body couldn’t will any answers out of himself.

The three teens looked at each other knowingly, the phrase ‘State University of Technology and Robotics’ held a heavy weight on the conversation, they knew where this conversation was headed and none of them thought they were ready to have it.

“You are most likely aware of the riots around the Team Danganronpa headquarters recently following police investigations regarding the killing games.” The woman reached for her briefcase, popping open the lid and reaching for sets of documents.

“Yeah, it’s hard not to know. What about it?” Maki bore her iron stare into the professor’s eyes, fidgeting awkwardly with her hands behind her back however, as she nervously traced her eyes along the contents of the briefcase.

“Many pieces of crucial evidence to the shutdown of Team Danganronpa was found, some of which was passed onto us for research purposes.” Sorting through the documents in her hand, she procured a manilla folder with the words ‘CLASSIFIED’ stamped on the top.

“What would you need research from them for? What benefit would you get from any evidence?” Maki spoke for her frozen friends, unable to speak in their nervousness to the professor.

“Our University has been researching breakthroughs in robotics for years and two things were passed on to us, one of which was a set of blueprints, the other was a circuit board. We have been looking into the advanced build of the K1-B0 model but we thought you might want the first look.” The professor handed the folder to Shuichi, flipping it open and pulling out a page, drawings of wires, connectors and joints covered the page.

Flipping through the pages he spotted something too familiar to him, a full body drawing of his long gone friend, labelled intricacies and fancy robot speak that went way over his own head. But all his brain could process from the diagram was:

“Kiibo…” Shuichi traced a slow finger over the diagram, it was Kiibo’s official model blueprints, every single intricate piece he had, from microphones, to cameras, to touch sensors and receptors. Shuichi wouldn’t doubt that he and the robot had more than friendly feelings for each other, and the pressure to move on and live for him was a heavy burden.

He could hear Himiko holding back her sniffles behind him, Maki having averted her gaze to the floor. Shuichi’s eyes ran hot tears through them, but he blinked them back, he wanted to be strong for Kiibo, he wanted to prove he could live for the both of them.

“The blueprints weren’t the only thing passed off to us for research, the motherboard we received was scratched and burnt in some places, however, we were able to recover the files and most importantly the AI stored on it.” The professor reached into her case and brought out a laptop, flipping the screen open and powering it on.

“By substituting the motherboard for the one in the laptop, we can safely store the AI in a machine while attempting to construct a prototype robotic model.” Turning the laptop around she passed it to Shuichi who passed back the blueprints.

The screen flickered to life, crackling for a few seconds before an image came into view.

“Don’t worry, he is able to see you through the camera.”

A few beats of silence passed.

“S-Shuichi?! Maki?! Himiko?! You’re all okay!” Kiibo’s face came to life from behind the screen, pressing his metaphysical hands to the edge to get closer to his friends.

“Kiibo! You’re here! In the computer!” Himiko grabbed the laptop out of Shuichi’s hands, her tears spilling over her cheeks.

“Of course I’m here, so please don’t cry Himiko, I’m safe. And once my new body is done being built I’ll be able to be with you all once more.” Kiibo consoled the crying girl, her wails filling up the room.

“We thought for sure you were dead Kiibo, but I’m glad that you’re safe here.” Maki stepped beside Himiko, looking down at the computer as Kiibo tried to reach out of the computer, as if he could.

A sniff.

Another sniff and a few shaky breaths.

The shaky breaths turned to a repressed cry.

The held cry turned to a wail, and tears ran hot and quickly.

“Shuichi! Don’t cry! Please don’t cry!” Kiibo wailed, Maki passed the laptop to Shuichi, he held the machine in his arms. He couldn’t get any words out, only holding the laptop close to his chest as his throat burned.

“Shuichi… please. I may not be able to touch you, or hold you like you do for me in my current form. But I’m still okay, and I’m not going anywhere. My body may be a computer, but my feelings are still real.” Kiibo soothed Shuichi through the computer, he looked up at the robot’s soft face, seeing his calmness made Shuichi’s tears dry, knowing that Kiibo was waiting for him too.

“Yeah, I’ll wait, you promise that when you come back you won’t go? I need you here, here with us, here with me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back, and back for you especially Shuichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first ever danganronpa fic I am v nervous. [Don't forget to come find me on twitter I'm looking for sum dangan friendos.](https://twitter.com/cootpancake)
> 
> Bye bye all mwah


End file.
